


Masks

by captainamergirl



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Carol has a special request for Talos.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Talos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> I decided to focus on the shapeshifting aspect of Talos's character. I hope I did he and Carol justice. I've never written this fandom before!

He slides the black overcoat down his broad shoulders. “Who do you want me to be tonight?” 

He’s been Keller; the face of an attractive man she passed in a crowd; even a celebrity she admired growing up on Planet C-53.

_ “You,”  _ she answers simply. 

He’s worn a thousand different disguises but it’s this request that still surprises him.

She beckons to him; presses her body against his. The feel of her steady fingers on his cool skin is an unspoken invitation to drop his mask of anger and bravado and lose himself in this.

Whatever this is.

_ He succumbs. _


End file.
